A known image forming device includes a near field communication (“NFC”) board that enables a short-range wireless communication with an information terminal device, such as a smartphone and a tablet device, in compliance with standardized NFC technology. The NFC board may be disposed in an interior space in a panel unit that is a portion of a casing of the image forming device.